SAD LOVE
by Sakurai Janko
Summary: Sungmin gadis berusia 17 tahun ini akan bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah bordil milik Shin ahjumma. Tapi bagaimana, juka sungmin dinodai oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun?


Cast: Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Summary: Sungmin gadis berusia 17 tahun ini akan bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah bordil milik Shin ahjumma. Tapi bagaimana, juka sungmin dinodai oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

Warning: Ini GS. Ada banyak typo dimana-mana-_-

"Sungmin-ah kau sudah sampai!" ucap Ahjuma pemilik rumah 'pelacur' menyambut kedatangan Hyera. Hyera tersenyum sembari menundukkan kepala untuk memberi salam kepada Ahjumma itu.

"Ne~. Jeongmal gamsahamnida Ahjumma. Ahjumma telah memberiku pekerjaan"

"Cheonmayo Sungmin-ah. Hanya ini yang bisa ahjumma bantu. Ahjumma harap ini bisa meringankan beban pengobatan Appa mu"

"Ahjumma, ini sudah lebih dari cukup"

Kini mereka berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin. Desisan para wanita dirumah itu tak Dapat dihindari.

"barang baru ya?"

"cantik. Ahjumma memang tak salah memilih"

"wah~ dia akan laku.."

Seperti itu lah desisan para wanita yang ada dirumah itu. Sungmin hanya menunduk dalam mendengar para yeoja 'gila' itu berbica.

"Ya! Sungmin- ku tidak akan menjadi seperti kalian! Ia hanya bertugas sebagai pembantu disini! Jagan sampai kalian menularkan yang tidak-tidak! Jika kalian melanggar.. habis sudah riwayat kalian! ARRASEO?"

"Ahjumma tidak asyik!" ujar salah satu wanita disana

"ne halmeonie. Arra arra" ujar wanita yang lain

"ya! Aku bukan halmeonie mu!"

"ahjumma~" kini Sungmin bersuara.

"Sungmin, Sebaiknya kau jangan berteman dengan mereka. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi gila seperti mereka" ucap Shin Ahjumma lagi.

"sudahlah. Ayo kita kekamarmu" Shin Ahjumma menarik tangan dan koper Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah. Kau hanya boleh bekerja sampai jam 5 sore! Setelah jam 5 sore, kau harus masuk dan mengunci rapat kamarmu. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk kekamarmu. Kecuali aku! Arra?" ujar Shin Ahjumma.

Kini mereka sudah ada dikamar yang akan ditempati Sungmin.

"Ne ahjumma. Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"ahjumma tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa terhadapmu Sungmin-ah. Kemarilah~" ujar Shin Ahjumma. Ia menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya.

Sungmin menurut. Kini ia telah duduk di samping Shin Ahjumma.

"Sungmin-ah.. Ahjumma sangat menyayangimu.." Shin Ahjumma mengelus lembut rambur Sungmin yang panjang.

"Ne ahjumma. Aku tau.. aku juga menyayangi ahjumma" Sungmin tersenyum sembari menikmati usapan lembut dari sang ahjumma yang ia telah anggap sebagai Eommanya sendiri.

"Sungmin-ah .. saranghaeyo" ucap Shin ahjumm begitu lirih.

"Ahjumma .." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Shin Ahjumma yang tadi membelai rambutnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aniyo.. hanya cukup menjawab Sungmin-ah" Shin ahjumma mengulum bibirnya.

"Hhh~ Nado ahjumma" Sungmin memberika senyuman tulusnya.

"nah.. Letak semua barang-barang mu pada tempatnya. Ahjumma tinggal dulu ne? Begitu Ahjumma keluar, kunci pintu kamarmu!"

"Ne ahjumma"

Kini Shin Ahjumma sudah meninggalkan Sungmin. Kini ia mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia tak mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Shin ahjumma tampak mondar-mandir didepan pintu. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah. Mengingat ia belum mempunyai 'barang' baru untuk 'pelanggan' tetapnya.

"Tuhan.. tolong jaga Sungmin-ku .." batin Shin Ahjumma.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan rumah bordil Shin Ahjumma.

Shin ahjumma semakin takut.

"ahjumma.." ucap seorang namja.

"Aa- tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Anda sudah datang?" shin ahjumma semakin takut

"aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi ahjumma. Mana gadis ku?" tanya pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Tuan .. silahkan masuk dulu" Shin Ahjumma mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

Mereka berdua masuk. Mata Shin Ahjumma segera mengisyaratkan pada wanita lainnya untuk mulai menggoda Kyuhyun

"Tuaan... ayo kita bermain sampai pagi" ucap seorang Yeoja yang mengerti isyarat Shin Ahjumma. Yeoja itu langsung menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Aiish! Aku sudah bosan denganmu! Ya! Ahjumma mana barangku? Kau tahu kan aku paling tidak bisa menunggu" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tuan.. be – begini.." Shin Ahjumma tampak gugup.

"AISSH!" Kyuhyun mendorong yeoja yang menggodanya tadi dan mulai menulusuri kamar yang ada di rumah ini.

"tuan tolong beri saya waktu lagi.." ujar Shin Ahjumma berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun.

Dan

Ceklek

Kyuhyun berhasil menemukan gadisnya

"ahjumma? Kau kah itu?" ujar Sungmin yang masih sibuk merapikan barangnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum iblis melihat gadis cantik yang ada didepan matanya.

"aah .. josonghabnida, nuguseyo?" ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat muka polos gadis berusia 17 tahun itu.

Kyuhyun mengunci kamar Sungmin. Ia mulai berjalan menuju Sungmin. Ia semakin mundur dan akhirnya punggung Sungmin menyentuh tembok.

"tu – tuan ... anda mau apa?" ujar Sungmin . Kini kyuhyun sudah menghimpit tubuh mungil Sungmin .

"Kau diam saja. Diam dan turuti kemauanku" Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah polos Sungmin.

Malam itu, Kasur Sungmin menjadi saksi bisu. Saksi dari kekejaman Kyuhyun yang telah menodai Sungmin . Bau cairan Kyuhyun mendominasi kamar Sungmin. Tak ada desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Yang ada hanya tangisan dan teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya

Kyuhyun menyiksanya tadi malam. Tak membiarkan tubuh Sungmin lepas dari tubuhnya. Sungmin terperangkap dalam tubuh kekar Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menangis dengan keras akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencakar, menampar, menendang Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Namun Kyuhyun tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah tubuh seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memakai jas nya lagi. Ia menutupi bagian lehernya, akibat cakaran Sungmin tadi malam. Sungmin hanya bisa mematung. Ia sudah lelah untuk menangis. Air matanya telah habis karena tadi malam.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum evil melihat sosok seorang Sungmin memantul indah dicermin. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang seperti mayat hidup itu.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Tapi, dengan cepat Sungmin menolak pelukan itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai.

"Hahaha! Kau munafik sekali!" satu kalimat tajam sudah keluar dari mulut Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin diam. Ia tak bergeming.

"kau harusnya bersyukur Lee Sungmin! Tadi malam kau memperlakukanku semena-mena! Aku telah membayarmu bukan?! Apa uang 100 juta won tidak cukup untuk membeli tubuhmu itu?! KAU MUNAFIK SEKALI! KATAKAN SAJA BAHWA KAU JUGA MENIKMATINYA TADI MALAM!"

PLAAAK!

Sebuah tamparan kembali diterima oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyuh kembali tersenyum evil

"KAU! BERANINYA KAU!" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Nanti malam aku datang lagi jagi. Annyeong~" Kyuhyun mengucapkan ini ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

Blam

Kyuhyun telah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin termenung. Ia melihat tumpukan uang diatas meja rias. Tatapan Sungmin sangat tidak bisa diartikan.

"Gila.." desis Sungmin.

Ia mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. "Akh.. Tubuhku sakit semua" .

Bahunya membiru, daerah selangkangannya juga terasa perih. Mengingat bagaimana kasarnya Kyuhyun memperlakukannya tadi malam.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar mandi.

Sungmin mulai menghidupkan keran air, ia membiarkan ratusan tetesan air membasahi tubuhnya.

"Hiks.." Sungmin menangis. Air matanya jatuh bersamaan dengan air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Maafkan, aku appa" ujar Sungmin dengan lirih

Warna kebiruan dilangit Kota Seoul mulai berubah menjadi Oranye terang. Matahari mulai meneggelamkan dirinya. Senja ..

"Ternyata senja sangat menyanangkan .." ujarnya. Kini Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya disalah satu trotoar kota Seoul. Wanita berusia 17 tahun itu baru saja selesai berbelanja

**_"Nanti malam aku datang lagi jagi. Annyeong~" _**

Sungmin teringat perkataan Kyuhyun tadi pagi.

Ia bergidik ngeri, ketika ia mengingat Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat itu didepan telinganya.

"Sungmin! Darimana saja kau?!" bentak Shin Ahjumma. Sungmin yang kaget hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin menatap lantai yang ia pijak.

"Ah.. ahjumma hanya khawatir Sungmin-ah" Shin Ahjumma melembutkan suara nadanya

Sungmin melukiskan senyum di bibir tipisnya

"Aku baru pulang berbelanja Ahjumma" ucap Sungmin. Ia memperlihatkan kantung brlanjanya pada Shin Ahjumma.

"yasudah. Kau masuk kedalam kamarmu" Shin Ahjumma mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut

"Ne ahjumma." Sungmin membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Sungmin-ah.. maaf atas kejadian tadi malam. Ahjumma tidak bisa melindungimu" ujar Shin Ahjumma. Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Pintu rumah Shin Ahjumma dibuka dengan kasar oleh seorang namja tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"jangan menghalangiku Ahjumma" ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Ia berbicara dengan Shin Ahjumma tanpa memerhatikan lawan bicaranya.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya kekamar gadisnya. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun sedang membawa beberapa botol wine, dengan kadar alkohol tinggi.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai dikamar Sungmin.

Ia memberikan senyuman pada Sungmin. Sungmin tak membalas senyum Kyuhyun.

"Jagi-ya~" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan sangat erat. Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Sungmin, dan menyesap aroma khas gadisnya.

"Ngghhh~" satu lenguhan berhasil keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Sungmin merasa sangat geli ketika lidah panas Kyuhyun menjilati lehernya.

"Tu- tuan" ujar Sungmin, ia mendorong dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Tak perlu waktu lama, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

Pipi Sungmin memanas.

"kenapa panas?" batin Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum puas melihat gelagat Sungmin.

"Hei.. jika kau bisa meminum habis minuman ini.. Aku berjanji akan memberikanmu kepuasan dan kebahagiaan" ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan botol wine itu pada Sungmin.

"ini.. apa?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Ini.. Kau minum saja" ujar Kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil botol yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun.

Hanya dengan beberapa kali tegukan saja Wine itu sudah habis.

"Hanya segini?" tanya Sungmin polos. Sungmin merampas botol kedua. Tak perlu waktu lama Wine berkadar alkohol tinggi itu habis dalam hitungan beberapa menit saja.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Rasanya ... hehehe.. Tuan, ternyata kau sangat tampan. Tapi?! Aaahh~ tuan, kau ada banyak" Ujar Sungmin, sepertinya efek alkohol itu sudah menjalar pada tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan cepat ia menjilat, menyesap, menggigit bibir tebal Sungmin. Tak ada perlawanan dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi disela-sela kecupan panasnya itu.

Sreeet

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin kekasur.

"Nggghh" Racau Sungmin. Ia mendorong dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman panas itu. "Wae?" taya Kyuhyun dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku mau muntah!" ujar Sungmin. Ia berlari kencang kearah toilet.

"HUUEEK!"

Sungmin memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Ia berkumur-kumur untuk menghilangi rasa asam dimulutnya. Dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan toilet.

Ia melihat kyuhyun sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Tuan..."

BRUUKKK!

Sungmin pingsan dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun megeluarkan 'evil smirk'-nya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dan menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin dikasur.

"Malam ini kau milikku~" Ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Malam itu, sekali lagi. Kyuhyun menyentuh tubuh Sungmin dengan kasar. Kepala Sungmin terasa berat. Sangat sulit untuk mengatakan 'tidak' untuk kelakuan bejat Kyuhyun.

TBC

Duh-.- maaf untuk typoes nya. Jujur aja, awalnya FF ini castnya Kyuhyun dan Kim Hyera. Saya ga mau buat castnya sungmin karena saya ini fujoshi akut-_-. Tapi akhirnya saya ubah juga XD hoho. Saya harapgak ada typoes lagi. Dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyadarkan saya atas ke typoes-san gila saya :3

RnR yaa^^


End file.
